Secret Prom Date?
by thelittlekitten
Summary: It was that time of year for Prom. Maka had planned to go stag, but will her plans change with her new secret admirer? Rated M for future chapters. Lemony goodness? We shall see!
1. Chapter 1:Prom Dresses

**Summary: It was that time of year for Prom. Maka had planned to go stag, but will her plans change with her new secret admirer? **

**A/N:Hello everyone! I am so glad everyone seemed to have enjoyed my very first story, so here I am again. I am trying to slow down and take my time with this one so it won't seem so rushed. Thanks again for all your feedback!**

**DISCLAIMER!: I do not own Soul Eater, that is all. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Prom Dresses<strong>

Life at the DWMA was a hectic one with everyone out fighting against the evils of the world. Even through all of this hard work and stress, the school still was able to hold regular school events, namely prom.

Prom, the thing on top of everyone's mind as the defeat of the kishin, Asusa, brought a temporary lapse in the need for the Meisters, and of course their weapons. The school was bustling with rumors of who would ask who, who was turned down, who was going with who, and even the crazy stories of how people asked, but were still turned down anyway. For some of our favorite students this was indeed a big deal.

Maka usually wasn't excited about going to dances like these, but it was bound to be a fun event. She wasn't planning on having a date, and was just going to go with her friends and just enjoy her night. With her friends she knew it would be a night to remember.

The girls all decided to go shopping for their dresses together a two weeks before the main event so they would get the right dress. Maka was way out of her element here and was glad to have her friends company. "Okay, you're up Maka!" shouted Liz.

Maka turned quickly, "Why me?"

"Because you're the one here that needs the most advice am I right? You've never really picked out a dress before, have you?" Maka couldn't compete there, Liz was right.

So they all began rummaging through the racks of the store all picking out dresses they thought she should try on, "Whoa, there has to be at least twenty of them here!" she said fumbling with the dresses they plopped into her hands.

"Well you gotta have lots of choices. Now get changing!" Liz said as her and the girls began to start looking for their next victim.

As she changed into each dress and emerged from the dressing room modeling for the other girls and they would talk about whether or not it showed off the perfect parts of her body like it needed to. Some of the dresses were down right strange or revealed way too much for a school dance, or anywhere in Maka's opinion, unless they were just looking for someone to take it off.

The next few hours the girls ran back and forth across the store, (surely upsetting some staff, but we were paying customers of course) picking out dresses for each other and the perfect accessories to go with it. Finally, they all found the perfect dress for them.

Liz: It was a long deep red dress that hugged her curves perfectly. The dress came all the way down to her ankles and on one side there was a split that ran up to her thigh (which she knew would drive Kid insane, which made her choice all the better.). The neck of the dress came down far enough to show of her large bust, but not far enough to be considered vulgar. She would turn some heads.

Patty: Hers was a very light blue like the sky with a lace overlay that made it look like it sparkled. It was a strapless dress that came down to her knees. It was finished off with a belt adorned with rhinestones. They believed it showed off her childish nature perfectly, while still making her look like she wasn't ten.

Tsubaki: Her dress was down to her ankles just like Liz's, but instead of it being a slim dress, hers had a poofier tulle skirt. It was strapless and had a sash wrapped around her stomach. It was a champagne color that worked well with her skin tone.

Maka: The dress was black anda single strap over her right shoulder. In the front, the dress came down just above her knees, but it gradually got longer until in was down to her ankles in the back. The dress was just tight enough to show of her new developing curves, but wouldn't draw too much attention. She didn't want to be stared at.

They all made their purchases and made their way back home. Maka's house was closest and as they walked up and the other girls were about to leave, they noticed a package sitting on the front step. Maka inched forward and picked it up. All it said on the plain brown packaging was "To Maka." She glanced around at her friends who urged her to open it. Slowly, she tore the paper from the packaging and inside was a book of poems. "I don't remember ordering this," she stated bluntly.

"Maybe it's a gift from that no good father of yours," she said glancing around look for signs of the red head.

"Yea maybe. Well, I'll see you guys at school tomorrow," she said with a smile and they all nodded as they began to walk away. She rummaged through her pockets and found her house key and unlocked the door. "Hey Soul! I'm home!" he shouted through the door.

He was sitting on the couch watching T.V., "Have fun shopping with the girls?" he asked not even looking up from the T.V..

"Yea, it was a lot of fun. But hey, Soul. Did the door bell ever ring?"

"No, not a ring or a knock, why?" he finally looked up from the T.V..

"Oh, because I found this book wrapped up and on our porch. I know I didn't order it. We are assuming it is a gift from my father."

"Yea, he probably didn't want to give it to you in person. You wouldn't have taken it if he did."

As the blond put her bags down she noticed that there was something between the pages of the book, so she flipped the pages. She never would have expected to see a flood of white-pink rose petals fall from the book. She looked up at the book once more and saw the poem on the page.

**A White Rose by: John Boyle O'Reilly.**

The red rose whispers of passion,  
>And the white rose breathes of love;<br>O the red rose is a falcon,

And the white rose is a dove.

But I send you a cream-white rosebud  
>With a flush on its petal tips;<br>For the love that is purest and sweetest

Has a kiss of desire on the lips.

"Hey Soul, I don't think this is from my dad."

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued.<strong>

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I think I got all of my spelling this time, but if not that's okay lol. Please remember that reviews=love even when they are mean. I like feedback! :)**


	2. Chapter 2:The Next Gift

**A/N: Well I am glad to see how many people have read and added this story to their alerts! Here is the next chapter, I hope it doesn't disappoint. I should have the next chapter done within the next 24 hours...we shall see how that goes over.**

**DISCLAIMER!: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER! Also, I don't think I said stuff about not owning the poem from last chapter...so I dont own "A White Rose" by John Boyle O'Reilly.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Next Gift.<strong>

Maka walked around the school hearing bits and pieces of everyone's conversations in the hallways. Girls complaining about not having a date, or how they were just going to ask a guy out since no one was going to ask them. Boys stood around, staring at the girls while talking to their friends about the best way to ask a girl out so that they may have a "chance" at the party they would go to afterwards. All of these conversations got her to thinking about the present she had received the night before. Who all knew she liked to read, especially poetry? Well pretty much everyone who can see, she always had a book in hand. Who knew where she lived? Her friends of course, but anyone from school could follow her home. Who...her thought was broken off as Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki came running up to her. "So you talk to your dad about the book yet?" Liz asked.

"I highly doubt that it was my father," all around her she saw puzzling looks. "Well you see," she pulled the book from her back and turned it to the page, "once I got inside I opened the book to find a bunch of rose petals on this page," she said pointing down to the page and the other's crowded around to read.

"Sounds like you either have a admirer, or a stalker," Liz said as she burst into laughter.

"Like anyone would want to stalk Maka. If they knew her well enough they should know they would be in some pain. Few Maka Chops would set them right," Soul chimed in from the background earning his own Maka Chop.

"I am kind of curious how Maka will react if she does have an admirer. Huh, Maka? What will you do?" replied Liz nudging Maka with her elbow.

Embarrassed, Maka quickly changed the subject, "I heard the bell, come on, we don't want to be late for class," she began to walk towards their next class. "Wait, where are Kid and Black Star?"

Liz couldn't talk through her laughter so Tsubaki answered, "Kid had some fit about something be asymmetrical and passed out, and well Black Star is either off training somewhere or challenging someone like he always does." She sighed.

Maka was still rather distracted all through class. She was already way ahead on her class work and Stein was mumbling about dissection like always. She was snapped out of her confusion when in the last few minutes of class she heard Stein call out her name. She jumped up and looked down at Stein who was waving a box high over his head. "This just came for you." Maka went down to him and took the box from him.

As she sat back down in her seat both Patty and Liz were climbing over each other trying to get a look, "What is it?" they both asked eagerly.

Maka looked down at the box. It was long and black with a blood red bow tied around it. There was a small tag attached to it that simply said "To Maka". She gently pulled the ends of the ribbon and took the lid off of the box. The contents shocked her. Inside she found a red silk interior that perfectly cradled a white rose with a pink blush in the center. Delicately, she removed the rose from the box and noticed it too had a note attached. It was the last four lines of the poem from yesterday.

But I send you a cream-white rosebud  
>With a flush on its petal tips;<br>For the love that is purest and sweetest

Has a kiss of desire on the lips.

And when she flipped the card over, in fancy cursive font was written simply the question:"Prom?"

The two Thompson sisters had crept up behind her by this point, "Ooo, this is starting to get pretty interesting. Seems we have a romantic creep on our hands," Liz said first.

"Maka DOES have a stalker!" Patty nearly yelled as she began to laugh loudly, getting the whole class's attention. Maka sank back in her chair waiting for the bell to finally ring.

Once class let out they waited for their next class to start. While they waited, the two missing boys, Kid and Black Star, finally showed. "What's with the box?" Kid pointing to the box under her arm.

Liz answered before Maka even had the chance to think, "Maka has come creepy stalker."

That was a bit too much for Black Star, "What? Maka has a stalker? Ha Ha Ha! Who could even notice her with a big star like me around!" And then a good Maka Chop shut him up. Great, people were staring. After Black Star recovered Maka told him and Kid the story, filling them in on everything.

The rest of the day seemed to drag on. Maka could feel the stares from all around her as the rumors were sure to have started. No longer did she hear the sounds of people complaining about prom, but rather girl's swooning over how romantic the whole ordeal was, and how they wished their dates had asked them in such a way. She even heard some people criticizing her because "she was nothing special" and wanted to know why she got such offer when they were obviously much prettier and Maka knew she couldn't say anything otherwise. She wasn't anything special, not in her eyes at least. Sure she was starting to get curvier and her bust was filling out, but she found many flaws in herself.

The quiet walk home was welcomed after all of the commotion that day. Well, she assumed it was a quiet walk. "So do you have any ideas who it might be?" Soul asked from in front of her.

She shook her head, "Nobody comes to mind," She paused, "I just never thought anyone would ever look my way, I'm nothing special."

"Don't sell yourself short Maka, you're special in you're own way," at that moment Maka felt like he was trying to be sweet, she thought wrong, "but then again...he might be some creep trying to cut you up and bury you the desert," he stopped and laughed. When he turned around he saw she had a book in her hand and he took off, Maka chasing him.

"Come back here Soul!" she ran after him chasing him all the way home where she caught him while he was fumbling with the locked door and smashed the book home.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued.<strong>

**A/N: I kind of wanted to go with that way guys ask out girls with a rose everyday with a word attached to each that makes a sentence, but I thought I would throw my own flair onto it. I didn't want to be a follower =P Review, as always! :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I apologize if it's not too exciting, I'll make sure that comes soon though! I also apologize for the length, that too will change soon. Please continue to read my next chapters!**


	3. Chapter 3: Her Decision

**A/N: Sorry to those who checked in and found the story was missing. The site was acting weird and posted my story with no line breaks. It was just a big mess. So I think it should would this time. If not, I'll still leave it here it you want to try and read through it. I am just far too tired too try and fix it for the 3rd time tonight. **

**Thanks again for all your support. A new chapter should be up in less than a day or two.**

**DISCLAIMER!: I don't own Soul Eater...blah blah blah**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Her Decision<strong>

Maka just wanted to hide. At school everyone just seemed to point fingers and whisper all day. Sure she liked the idea of some hopeless romantic chasing after her, it was like one of her romance novels. But, she never would have wanted to be the talk of the whole school because of it. There were still five days before the prom and she really hoped the talk around her would die down before then. All of these hopes were dashed away when she arrived in class and saw all of her friends surrounding her desk. "Maka this guy just keeps getting better and better!" Her and Soul made their way up to her desk averting everyone stares. When she got to her seat the whole thing was covered in rose petals. On top of the mess sat a small envelope with her name on it. She slowly bent down and lifted it off of the desk. Once she finally had the courage to open it she saw a letter inside. It read:

"Dear Maka, As I hear your friends seem to believe I am some crazy stalker, but I wrote this to prove otherwise. I know you see yourself as nothing special, but you really are. You're strong, good willed, and a great friend to those around you. Any guy would be crazy to not see these as perfect qualities."

She felt her entire face heat up as she looked around to her friends. They each nodded their heads and she continued:

If you do indeed go accept my offer, I will be waiting for you on the balcony at eight o'clock. Maka slowly tucked the letter back into it's envelope. What should she do? Could she honestly deny the person who worked so hard to prepare all of this, for her? Stein soon walked in and everyone scattered to their seats and Maka quickly tried to clean up the petals. The class began and Maka once again found it hard to pay attention. She needed advice and wasn't really sure where to turn. She looked over at Soul who had his head in his palm looking like he was about to pass out. She just wanted class to be over.

"So what will you do?" Liz asked after class.

"I don't know if I could say no after all he went through to do all of this," Maka replied pulling the note out of her pocket.

"But what if he is some psycho and goes crazy?" Patty chimed in. Liz hit her sister over the head, "You're not helping."

"Well do whatever you think is right, Maka. We will be there to protect you if he's some crazy murderer or something," Soul said wearing his trademark grin.

"Yea! You'll be safe as long as a god like me is around to protect you!" Black Star said at the top of his lungs like always.

This is why people simply need friends. No matter how much you feel down they can always bring you back up. "Now if only this wasn't so public, the staring is starting to get on my nerves."

Her wish was granted as the next day went along without incident, and so did the next, and the next. She would arrive at school and there were no gifts, no flower petals, nothing. It was so relieving. The stares had died down and so did the staring. Though, she did feel sort of down about it. The gifts were indeed creepy, but they had an air of mystery, a romance mystery. Who doesn't like a good mystery? And now it was the night before prom, how would the mystery end?

After school Maka met up with Soul like usual so they could walk home together, but this time she was approached by the girls. "How about a girl's night? We can have a pre-prom party!" Liz said grabbing onto Maka's hand. "Oh yea, Soul, the guys were looking for you. Something about meeting you at your place to kick your ass at some game?" Before Maka even could answer Liz was dragging her along.

They soon crossed through the front doors of the Thompson twins and Kid's home. The inside is just what you'd imagine from a symmetry freak like Kid, everything perfectly straight and parallel. When they entered the girl's room it was somewhat a different story. It was neat, but if Kid saw it he would probably have a heart attack. So needless to say, he was forbidden to enter their room.

They begun the night planning their hair styles for the next day, just so they would be prepared. But once they started planning the hair styles, the topic of the secret admirer came up, "So have you decided what your answer will be?" Liz asked while fussing with Maka's hair.

Maka shrugged, "I think I should accept his offer. There doesn't really seem to be any evil intent in the things he's done so far. And well, I can't deny that I have a thing for romance stories."

"Well then it will be our job to make you look perfect for him," Liz hugged her from behind and the other two girls joined in.

"So are you all going alone?" Maka asked unsure if they even had dates.

They all shook their heads, "I kind of hoped Black Star would ask me," Tsubaki twiddled her thumbs.

"Why didn't you just ask him?" Liz blurted out.

"There's no way I could ask him, I don't have the guts..."

"Why are you not going with Kid, Liz?" Maka asked the tall blond.

"Psh, I am going to have so many boys drooling over me once I am in my dress that I won't be able to choose just one. All I know is that one won't be Kid, he might just die of a heart attack once he sees the asymmetry of it all." She started laughing just at the thought.

"What about you and Soul?" Tsubaki asked through the laughter, "Why aren't you two going together?"

Maka had a surprised look on her face, "Never really thought of him that way," she admitted. "Sure we have a special bond through our partnership, but it's nothing like an actual relationship. Plus, he makes fun of my boobs and even said he'd never date someone this small," she gave a nervous chuckle, "Me and him are completely different." The girls around her exchanged glances.

The rest of the night was spent playing with hair and makeup, mostly messing around, until they finally split and went their separate ways. Maka cheerfully walked down her road and when she approached the doorstep of her apartment, she found a gift waiting for her, for the second time that week. She glanced around and finally found the courage to walk up to it. It was a larger box than the box that had held her rose, but had the same colors: black box, and a deep red ribbon and bow. She gingerly picked it up and found that it didn't weigh much. She pulled out her keys and unlocked her door. Like she expected, Soul was draped over the couch, remote in hand, playing video games. He glanced up at her for a split second before returning to his game, "The girls give you a gift or something?"

She shook her head, "I just found it on the porch like I did the book." She turned the box carefully, "What do you think is inside?"

"Why don't you just open it and find out, genius." Maka shot him an evil look and then returned her attention back to the box. She set in on the table, pulled the ribbon, and slipped off the lid. Inside there sat a fluffy white bear. When she went to lift it from the box she felt that it was amazingly soft, but the thing that shocked her most was the thing on the little bear's wrist, a red rose corsage. There it sat, in it's little case, wrapped securely around the bear's arm. Also, she noticed that in the bow around the bear's neck was a letter tucked in neatly. It read:

Dear Maka:

I decided to give you this in private so the attention wouldn't be drawn to you again. You didn't seem to like that much. About the corsage, I would have chosen pink roses (to match the rest), but since the rumors are that your dress will be black, I decided on a red one, and a white bear.

She gave the soft bear a soft hug, and noticed it smelled quiet familiar, but she just couldn't place the scent.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued.<strong>

**A/N: As always, review. I will love you forever! Please steer me the right direction if you find a character acting out of place or if you just think the story is awkward in places and I will try and fix it. :) **


	4. Chapter 4: Prom

**A/N:Well here it is guys! Sorry for the wait everyone, it was kind of a long few days. But I sat down anxious to write this, and had so many ideas wrestling it out in my brain that I had to change my story from what I had planned in a few places to calm my mind, xD. This is also like a steroid infused chapter to make up for the time in which I made you wait. **

**Hope everyone likes it!**

**DISCLAIMER!: I do not own Soul Eater or any of their characters, I simply manipulate them to my will and at times completely take them out of character *cries*.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Prom<strong>

Finally, it was the big day. And no one had any idea what a crazy day it would be.

The girls were all at Liz and Patty's house and the boys had been shooed away to Maka and Soul's house so that the boys would not complain about the time it took for them to get ready. As Maka was putting on her make up in the bathroom with everyone else, she felt this knot in the bottom of her stomach. What happened if she couldn't return his feelings? What if it was all just a cruel prank? Tsubaki must have seen her stress because she walked over and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "No matter what,Maka, all of us will be right by your side to protect you." The others looked up at her with a smile, once again they chased away her doubts.

"You're all right! I have you guys to back me up, I just couldn't stand him up." Maka gave a little smile.

The girls spent a good couple of hours getting ready, all if them making sure that they looked perfect for their own reasons. Liz, so she could steal the eyes of everyone there. Tsubaki, so she could maybe get Black Star's attention (no one really being sure why). Patty, just because she liked to look cute. And then Maka, who wanted to make sure that she didn't disappoint. Once they were all positive that they looked their best, they grabbed everything they would need that night, including Maka's corsage, and headed off to the dance.

The dance began at six o'clock, giving Maka two hours to unwind and relax before her meeting on the balcony. They met up with the guys outside and then made their way inside. Once inside, they saw that mostly everyone had already made it there and were already dancing. Unable to resist, Liz grabbed both Tsubaki's and Maka's hand dragging them onto the dance floor, Patty laughing while running after them.

The guys, well at least Kid and Soul, sat and watched the girls, along with Black Star, dance. Black Star couldn't be beaten, of course, and had to join them to show them what real dancing was. He probably just wanted to rub up on some girls and potentially get away with it (though it wouldn't happen often, he is Black Star after all).

Soul had worn a suit that was exactly like the one he wears inside his soul: deep black suit with white pin stripes, a red shirt under it, and a jet black tie. Kid had worn a simple black suit with a white undershirt, keeping it simple. Black Star decided, with lots of help from Tsubaki, on a black suit, nice and simple, but instead of white underneath, he wore a shirt that was the same shade of blue as his hair.

Like Liz had hoped, she got a lot of the guys in the room to look her way, most of them getting angry with their dates and would either hit them or storm off, sometimes even both. A couple of the girls tried to start fights with her, she would just reply, "It's not my fault I was given the goods that you weren't."

Maka was having a blast, but when she went to gr a drink and saw that it was already seven thirty she began to get nervous. She soon ran into the bathroom to gather herself.

As she stood in front of the mirror she began to once again feel insecure about her looks. Even dressed up, she just felt so plain. She wasn't like Liz, with her amazing curves, or Patty with her large chest. She stayed there trying to once again work up the courage to go through with this. Finally, she got enough courage to walk through the bathroom doors, lost in thought. While wondering she noticed she was getting rather close to the balcony, there was no turning back now. She needed to take care of this face to face.

Once she was staring down the door, hand on the handle, she froze. 'Maka, you can do this,' she reassured herself as she pushed down the handle and opened the door. What was behind the door took her breath away. There were roses everywhere! The blood red roses and brilliant white ones sat along the entire length of the rail that surrounded balcony and sat on a few tables that were covered in blood red tablecloths and the roses were encircled with small candles. As she took more of the scene in she saw a path of pink rose petals and tall candle holders leading through the tables. At the end of this path she found something she never would have expected. It was her weapon, Soul. "Soul?" she called out as she walked forward. He was looking straight at her with that devilish grin of his, but somehow it was much sweeter. Maka didn't understand what was happening, but she did know that in this light and in that suit, Soul looked damn good.

"Hello Maka, I'm glad you decided to accept my invitation," he said taking slow steps towards her, closing the distance between them.

"Wait, you were the one who did all of this?" She couldn't believe it. "Was it really you?"

"Yes Maka, it was all me, this whole time."

She didn't know how to respond. There was no way she would have expected it to be him, her weapon, her partner. How long has he felt like this? How did she feel about him? Everything was so confusing. She wanted answers, "S-soul?" she started shyly, "Why would you do all of this?"

He gave a light chuckle, "After all I've done you still don't understand, you can be pretty stupid for being so smart, can't you?" Maka tried to speak up in her defense, but Soul held up a hand to quiet her, "But you know, that's one of the things I like about you, Maka." Her eyes grew wide. "You are so smart, yet at times like these all of your knowledge just flies out the window. I'll keep this simple Maka, I like you."

"W-what?" she forced out. "But we are partners, and I have so many flaws and I am not beautiful like the other girls," she looked away.

"What are you going on about?" he placed his hand in her hair and Maka could feel her heart skip a beat and then begin to race, "Who cares if we are partners? We depend on each other so much, and that's why we've become this close. I think I also just told you that your flaws are what make you you and that's why I like you. And anyone who tells you that you are not beautiful is crazy or stupid." He tilted her head back, forcing her to look up at him.

She tried to avert her eyes, as her mind became confused for the first time in a long time. Why was her heart racing so much? Why did his hand feel so good as it played with her hair? Why did she want the space between them to disappear? Did she feel the same about him? "I-I don't know what I am feeling right now, everything is so confusing. My heart keeps bounding in my chest and my brain stopped working." She felt like some romance novel character.

"Well let's find out together what you're feeling," he said as he closed the space between them and gently placed his warm lips on hers. At first she was shocked and winced at the feeling, but soon it became a wonderful feeling that she didn't want to stop. She began to kiss back rather timidly, not knowing what she was doing. Soul pulled back then, Maka's face following his as she tried to continue the kiss. "Did you enjoy that?" he said with a sly smile. The blond covered her lips with her fingers as she felt her face grow warm with blood. She nodded. He leaned again, gently moving her hand away and gave her a small peck. "Maka? What would you say to being my girlfriend?" he tilted her head up so he could look into her eyes. Maka's eyes grew wide. She didn't know what to say, what the right answer was, how to say it, so she simply nodded, the nest answer she could give him. His arms slithered around her at her reply and he hugged her tight.

"Yay!" came a call from behind them causing Maka to jump, Soul just sighed. Once Maka turned around she saw Patty with Liz and Tsubaki holding onto her trying to keep her still. Behind them stood Kid and Black Star, had they all been watching?

"Thanks for ruining the moment guys," Soul scratched his head.

"Just be glad we helped you out,"Liz said.

"Wait," Maka said looking at all of them, "you all knew?"

"Well of course we knew, he knew that he'd need our help if he wanted to make sure he had the time to get away from you and prepare all of this." Liz replied.

Maka was all red at this point, and it didn't help any when Soul slid his hand into hers and began to walk away from the balcony. "Come on, we have a dance to get back to." The rest followed behind, all of them very excited. But for a moment Maka thought that Kid was checking out Liz, but she put it back in her mind. He was probably freaking out in his mind about the asymmetry of that dress.

Soul leaned down and whispered into his new girlfriend's ear, "Now you get to see them surprised." Maka turned to him and was about to ask what he was talking about when she saw him press his his finger to his lips signaling her to be quiet. They soon returned to the large room and the dance was still in full swing. Liz and Patty were excited to get back to dancing, Maka not so much. She instead decided to follow Soul back to the table and took up the chair next to his. "You don't want to dance?" she replied by shaking her head, "Well you'll have front row seats for the action anyway."

The new couple sat and talked for a while, slowly moving their bodies closer to each other unconsciously. Their hands had woven themselves together and it just felt right. They watched their friends dancing around, especially Black Star who was dancing all crazy. They both enjoyed making fun of his dancing "skills". Soon she noticed Black Star closing in on Tsubaki, mostly dancing around her. She soon saw Black Star lean in and take Tsubaki's lips, startling her, but she didn't pull away. Maka knew that Tsubaki liked Black Star, but the other way around was true too? "Did Black Star just kiss her?" Maka asked Soul.

He laughed, "You have eyes, you saw that. Pay attention to Liz now, it's her turn now." Maka looked over and saw that Liz was dancing all over Kid. Not to mention Kid was very much enjoying the view of Liz's body moving, with her breasts showing just enough to get him intrigued about what was inside. As her body moved with the music she smoothly slid her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss that made Maka even blush. Once she released him you could even see the red all over his face. "There we go," Soul laughed again. "We all decided that now was our chance to let our feelings be known," he squeezed her hand a bit tighter, "We all know Tsubaki wouldn't have said anything, and Liz likes to be spontaneous so this worked to our advantage. You were a bit trickier though."

Maka looked up at him eyes showing a bit of anger behind them, "What is that supposed to mean?"

He put his hand on the top of her head, "Well if I would have run up and kissed you like they did you would have Maka Chopped me so hard I'd have permanent brain damage." That statement made Maka feel very embarrassed, she really did hit him too much. But would she have hit him for that? "Plus, cool guys always romance the girl first."

Boy was she glad he had she leaned over and kissed his cheek, "I am glad it was you on the other end of that letter and not some creep," she laughed.

They sat watching the other two couples dance slightly more awkwardly as their faces were stuck in an endless kiss. "Oh, and I also told them if we all succeeded that there would be a party at our house." Now he did get a Maka Chop, but it was a gentler one.

The party soon died down and they all began to head back to Maka and Soul's house for the after party!

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued.<strong>

**A/N: The next chapter is the last one. As always I hope everyone likes my story thus far, and if you're not into Lemon, your ride ends here. I just felt like I should put one in, got to figure out just how that will work though. xD. **

**Anywhoos...review and all that jazz :)**


	5. Chapter 5:The Bedroom

**A/N: Well, this chapter took a lot longer to write and was MUCH longer than I thought it would be lol. But anyway, here it is the last chapter of Secret Prom Date. Thank you all for sticking with the story and adding it to your favorites, it's much appreciated! Hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER!: I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5:The Bedroom.<strong>

The group of kids had broken off during their walk. Girls ran ahead, all of them holding their shoes to ease the sores on their feet while they walked and talked.

"I can't believe you guys knew this entire time!" Maka said as loud as she could so the boys wouldn't hear.

"We didn't say anything because it was a SUPRISE, Maka!" Liz had to force out over laughter.

Tsubaki was mostly quiet the entire walk, probably out of shock, but she finally spoke, "But was it all bad? You did enjoy it didn't you?" Maka instantly turned red.

"Especially that kiss!" Patty yelled. Maka felt like she would die of embarrassment.

"I-I thought you weren't interested in Kid? Huh, Liz?" Maka pointed her finger at Liz, "Thought you wanted the boys to drool over you?"

"But I did have every guy drool over me, didn't I? Every guy in that room couldn't help but turn their heads, and that way I could have my fun before trying this whole monogamous thing. Plus, I like this way of grabbing Kid's attention anyway!" she fell into another fit of laughter. "Not to mention I loved help plan both of your guys' surprises!"

The boys followed them enjoying watching them laugh and yell at one another. "Turned out to be one hell of a night, didn't it?" Soul said with his hands casually stuffed in his pockets. He had long ago undone his tie and unbuttoned his jacket.

"Hell yea!" Black Star yelled, containing himself as much as was possible for him.

"I still don't know what happened back there," Kid said, "we were just dancing, then, bam!"

"Man, Kid, just accept it. Liz just came onto you, just go with it. Plus, we all know you couldn't keep your eyes off of her in that dress." Soul nudged him a few times with his elbow.

"I-I," he stuttered out, "I was looking at how asymmetrical that dress was! It needed to be fixed!" he tried to cover his embarrassment at being caught, but the blush told them everything.

"Fix it how? Ripping it up the other side? Or how about just ripping it off period?" Soul joked, but the look on Kid's face told him that he wouldn't mind getting a peak at what was underneath, at least with permission this time, list time was a fluke when he went on a rampage about a mess in the house and barged into her room while she was changing. Let's just say her got hit hard enough to rival a Reaper Chop or a Maka Chop. "Your silence answers that question." Kid couldn't defend himself.

They guys watched as the girls made it to the door and called them over. They all ran towards the house wondering what else would happen that night. None of them had any idea.

Soul made his way to the kitchen and came back with with some beer. "I thought tonight would end up great, and if not I still had beer!" Everyone laughed. Maka was usually a stiff when it came to drinking since they were all underage, but tonight she would be okay with it. Tonight, they would all enjoy themselves.

The girls first ran to Maka's room to change out of their dresses and into something more comfortable before heading into the kitchen to mix up some drinks and even Maka followed them slowly, not really knowing what to expect. The girls took everything fruity they could find and through it in a blender, while Patty searched the cupboards for some other alcohol that could be put in their drinks. She ended up finding some rum stashed up in the cupboards that Soul was hiding from her, of course, but she wouldn't let her anger take charge tonight.

After the drinks were finally done Maka reluctantly took one from Liz. She took a drink, one bigger than she should have. At first she liked it, but she then felt the sting from the alcohol deep in her throat and she started to feel sort of lightheaded. She instantly shoved the drink back at Liz, "I think I understand why I never wanted to drink this stuff. It tastes worse than it smells!"

"That doesn't surprise me, Maka," she laughed. "Here, one for courage, Tsubaki," placing a drink in her hand, "you'll show him how you feel for sure." Tsubaki took a swig and cringed at the taste, but took another anyway. You could see the nerves getting to her.

Maka then walked out into the living room ans saw the guys had huddled around the television. Kid and Black Star were both sitting on the ground, controller in hand, while Soul sat on the couch. Black Star had already pounded back a few beers, trying to show everyone that alcohol didn't affect him, and Kid had had a few himself. Soul was going slow and was only working on his second, he didn't want things to get crazy in his house, not to mention he wasn't a big drinker. Once Soul saw Maka walking into the living room he gently patted the couch next to her, offering her a seat. She slowly made her way to the couch and took her seat. "You having fun, Maka?"

She nodded slowly, "Didn't like that alcohol though, made me all lightheaded and tasted awful!"

This earned her a laugh, "Yea, doesn't seem like your thing, but are you feeling okay?" He slid his hand onto her head, "You do feel a little hot."

"No, I am okay," she tried to avert her eyes, but when she turned around she saw Liz sitting in Kid's lap having a crazy make up session. Tsubaki and Black Star were no where to be found. She started to stand up to go find them, didn't want them to be doing anything in her house! But she found that her head spun a bit when she tried, so she decided she should sit back down. "Okay, I want to know how much alcohol they put in it."

"Maka, come on let's go lay you down," he stood up and crouched down in front of her so she could climb on his back. Maka slid onto his back carefully, taking one last look at the two on the floor before nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck. Man how great her breath felt on his neck! Soul started to carry Maka to her room when he heard voices coming from behind the door and figured it would be better if he didn't disturb them. He decided to take her to his room instead.

Once he opened the doors and laid her on the bed she looked around and realized where she was, "Soul, why are we in your room?"

"Black Star and Tsubaki were talking in your room. I didn't want to disturb them, they do have a lot to talk about." Maka closed her eyes and nodded while Soul decided to sit on the floor.

"Hey Soul?" he hummed his reply, "When did you start to like me?" she covered her face with her forearms to hide her blush.

"Who knows exactly how long. I know something clicked for me the day we became partners, but after fighting side by side with you all these years I've come to realize how much I care for you. Now, I even have a scar to prove how much I care."

Maka opened her eyes and leaned over, "Soul?" he looked up at her, earning a warm kiss on his forehead. "Come here," she patted the bed next to her, and he didn't say no. "I think I've had these feelings for you for a while now too, I just don't think I ever would have admitted them to myself. I read lots of romance books, but I never thought that I would get my own mysterious romance. I also always figured that you just saw me as a stepping stone to get to the position of Death Scythe."

He snuggled in close to her and took her hand and placed it on her chest, "This is proof of my feelings, Maka."

"Soul, I never want to see you hurt like that again, especially if it's because of me. I don't think I can handle that."

"Don't worry about it Maka, I will always protect you." Maka soon became bold. She leaned in and pressed her lips forcefully, but awkwardly, against his. He broke the kiss and leaned in close, "I love you, Maka," he whispered into her ear causing a wave of goosebumps to roll over her delicate skin.

"I-I, I love you too Soul," her voice came out rushed as she still felt his warm breath on her neck. Her head swirled more and more as her body got hot. And though she had no idea what was happening with her body, she felt like it was telling her to get closer to him. She needed to feel him. Small strong hands soon found their way to the edge of Soul's shirt slowly curving under it to feel his warm skin. As her hands moved upwards, her fingers found the scar that crossed his torso, causing his breath to catch. As he looked down into her eyes, he could tell that they were asking for his shirt to be gone and he couldn't help but comply.

His skin was a golden color except the light skin that crossed where his scar was. Her fingers traced it lightly causing goosebumps to run up Soul's body. Gaining courage once again, Maka leaned in and placed a line of kisses across his scar and then up his neck. The male's arms wrapped themselves around her body pulling her in close. He placed his own kisses along her neck, causing the blond in his arms to make small whimpers. He could feel the hormones running wild through his veins and the blood beginning to pulse in his pants. "Maka, I don't think I can hold myself back if I get any further," his hands released her, "Lay down Maka, get some sleep. I'll go sleep on the couch, so you can sleep here."

As he stood up he felt a tug and turned around to see Maka had grabbed onto his pants, "Please don't leave."

Soul could see the hint of lust behind her eyes, "Maka, I don't want to take advantage of you, especially in the state you are in."

"I feel fine, my head is swirling, but now i-it's," she averted her eyes, "it's because of you, my body feels all warm...and I think I want to feel more." That was the last straw, Soul could no longer force himself to walk out that door. He gently sat back on the bed and pulled her face back to his for a passionate kiss. Her hands slowly traced their way up his chest and soon snaked their way around his neck. Taking her lead, Soul took his hand and placed them on her lower back rubbing them in small circles before sneaking them under the hem of her shirt to touch her bare skin. Her skin was so soft to his touch and her could feel her skin tingle under his touch. His hands continued to rub her back but soon came around to the front and began to unbutton her shirt. The kiss broke as they needed air and Maka stared into to his eyes as he slipped her shirt down over her shoulders and tossed it somewhere on the floor.

He relished at the sight. Her body had grown fuller over the years and though her breasts still were not large they were perfect for her figure. "You're so beautiful, Maka," he leaned down and kissed her collarbone, sucking the skin softly. His kisses moved down her neck and chest, sucking occasionally to mark her as his. Her voice called to him softly as she felt his hands drift under her bra squeezing her breasts softly. Wanting to see them he tried to figure out her bra, it took him a minute, but was eventually able to slip it off, it too was tossed somewhere on the floor. He felt the tightness in his pants become very uncomfortable at the sight of Maka, sitting in front of him, half naked.

Maka could feel her body tense up as he sat and stared at her, she was so self conscious in that moment. But all her fears went out the window as his warm hands were placed delicately on each of her breasts. He pressed her nipples between his fingers and her back arched into his hands. His hands worked wonders, and she felt her body get hotter and hotter while her pants became wet. His hands moved wonderfully making her give out little noises, each of which seemed to spur him on. To make things easier on himself, Soul slipped his hands under her and lifted her into his lap. With the new found opportunity, he took on of her nipples into his mouth. This surprising new sensation caused Maka's body to lunge, rubbing her warmth on the bulge in his pants.

Soul's voice was muffled by the nipple in his mouth, but he could still be heard loud and clear. Taking the hint, Maka gently rubbed her hips into his earning more moans from the white haired boy beneath her. Now she understood why he seemed to like her cried so much. Once she heard his calls she could feel the warmth between her legs grow. "Maka, you have to stop," he groaned out, "if you keep going I won't be able to hold myself back, I'll attack you."

"You know you won't hurt me Soul," she said running her hands through his hair, "so you don't have to hold back, s-s" she paused, "s-show me how much you love me, Soul."

That was the last straw, he pressed her down onto the bed, taking his place on top of her. His lust could be seen in his eyes as he slid down her body. His hands found her pants, and he awkwardly fumbled with the buttons. Eventually, he was successful and he slid off her pants taking her underwear along as well. "Damn, did I tell you that your beautiful?" he said looking down at her. She nodded. "Are you sure that you want to go on? We can stop here, we just started dating Maka."

She pressed her finger to his lips to quiet him, "Sure, we have only been dating for a few hours, but we have been side by side for years, Soul. We are one step away from being the closest anyone can ever possibly be. I want to feel you, to get to know the more personal side of you. Let's learn more about each other, together."

Soul now knew this was what Maka wanted and was not going to stop again. He slowly slid down her body to place himself between her legs. He kissed her warmth gently before lightly running his tongue over her soft folds. Her breathing became faster as he back arched to meet his mouth. Smiling, Soul began to explore her core, sliding his tongue in and out. As he roamed her folds, he found a spot that made her cry out, and he assumed it was her pearl. He took it in his mouth and gave a strong suck before lightly bitting down with his sharp teeth. She had to fight down her voice as she almost screamed, she didn't want anyone to hear her.

Soul continued his attack with his tongue, but once he found she was wet enough he slowly pressed one finger into her entrance. She had a somewhat pained face, so he moved it slow at first, but once her hips began to rock he sped up and even added another finger. He loved hearing her voice as he thrust his fingers inside of her, moving them around to stretch her. Once he decided she was stretched enough, he pulled his fingers out making Maka whine in protest. He stood up with a slight chuckle at her protest as he began to take his pants off. The moment his length was exposed from his pants Maka felt some of the nerves hit her. Soul saw her sort of tense up at the sight, "It's okay Maka, I will take it slow, I promise." With that he pressed the head of his shaft against her wet folds and took a moment to find the opening. Once found, he leaned down and took her lips with his as he pushed his head into her slowly.

Maka's nails dug into Soul's back as the pain of him entering her overwhelmed her senses. He stopped as the head was inside her fully so she could relax. Their kiss continued until Soul felt her walls give way and her nails retract from his skin. He pushed forward again until he reached her barrier, "Maka, are you ready?" She nodded and once again took his lips. With one quick thrust Soul broke her barrier causing Maka to cry a muffled yell into the kiss. He felt her walls tighten once again and she bit down onto Soul's lip. Soul once again waited for her to relax before pulling out and entering her slowly.

As the thrusts continued, Maka's face began to relax and she released his lip with a small cry of pleasure. Wanting to hear more of her cries, the white haired boy began to thrust harder and deeper into the blond under him. Maka soon found her hips moving at their own will to meet his, causing Soul's mouth to curve into a smirk. He moved his hips faster and pushed in deeper making Maka scream in pleasure not caring anymore if anyone was going to hear her. The faster thrusts felt amazing, but Soul could no longer hold himself back. With a few final thrusts Soul pulled out and released his seed onto Maka.

She had to admit it was a strange warm feeling having his seed all over her body, but it was a good strange feeling. The two collapsed beside each other kissing again. When their skin touched, Soul cringed at the feeling of the slimy seed on his lovers stomach and immediately leaned over the edge of the bed to grab a piece of dirty clothing and used it to clean her up. "Now come here," she laughed and cuddled up next to him, both soon drifting off to sleep.

The next morning was wonderful. Soul had woken up before Maka, which was virtually impossible, and was able to see her in her unguarded sleeping form. He watched for a while before she woke up, smiling once she saw him. "Why are you up before me?"

He shrugged, "Maybe my body knew I'd see you asleep."

She began to stretch as it hit her, "Is everyone still here?" he shrugged, "Maybe I should get back to my room so not so many questions will be raised." Soul wanted to stop her, but knew that once she was set on something it would take a lot to stop her. She dressed quickly and exited the room quietly. Soul soon decided to dress as well.

As she reached her door and was about to open it, the knob turned and there stood a naked Black Star. A loud scream could be heard as she hit him over the head hard before turning around. "What are you doing in my room, naked?" Soul had shown up then, but soon left to avoid the crossfire.

"Me and Tsubaki were talking and you know..." he tried to explain.

"No! You stop there, go put some clothes on and leave me house! Now!" he did as he was told.

As Soul entered the living room he found Kid and Liz passed out on the couch. Both were missing pieces of clothes and had disheveled hair, it took no genius to know what they had done. He kick Kid hard, "Hey you better get out of here before Maka sees you and kills you," he said, but it was too late, Maka just came around the corner. Once again, she screamed throwing anything she could get a hold of. The two on the couch quickly jumped up, threw on some clothes and ran out the door, followed by Black Star and a very red Tsubaki.

"Soul?" she called.

"Yea, Maka?" he asked coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her tight and pulling the random things out of her hands.

"Will you help me burn my sheets and the couch too?"

He laughed, "Yea, okay, but first...one more round?" she turned and hit him once, before he took her lips again and all the fight left her.

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there it is, and hopefully it was better paced and not rushed than my first story. **

**Also, thank you ****QuilavaKing**** for the idea of Black Star, not exactly what you said, but I thought it was a good note to leave this story on!**

**Please look out for new stories to come!**


End file.
